Chameleon Remix
by Fashionista7
Summary: An alternative ending to the Chameleon chapter of (For)Ever After. Imagine if, at the end of Chameleon, Anastasia didn't interrupt Spencer and Élise when they were about to...


**Hello, everyone. Here is another one of my Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis, CBS/ABC, etc. I don't own any of the characters.**

**I'll try and get to my other stories when I can; along with school—I'll (hopefully) be graduating in a few months, an internship, part-time job, etc.**

**A/N: This is my first M-rated story.**

**There are some lemons in this one-shot, and you'll be reading at your own risk. Let me know if I should have toned it down more.**

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but do e****njoy the story, and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

* * *

"Okay, little lady." Élise set the small tray down on Anastasia's lap, who was still recovering from her tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy. "For your dinner, I made you some of your favorites; some al dente pasta, juice, blue raspberry Jell-O, and two scoops of French Vanilla ice cream from Breyers."

Anastasia placed her fingers to her lips, keeping them flat before she moves her hand forward and down in Élise's direction with a small smile.

Élise signs 'Thank you' back. She thinks it was a good idea that Reid taught Anastasia to sign language since she was still not talking from time to time. She has been picking up how to learn some sign language from him and Alvez.

Reid burst through the door of Anastasia's bedroom, causing Élise to go into a fighting stance.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Élise released a heavy sigh, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Before Élise could ask him what's wrong,

_SPLASH!_

"Ah!" Élise shirked.

Anastasia threw her sippy cup at Élise, causing her white cotton pajama top to get soaked. "I guess this is the price I get when I give her orange juice instead of apple juice because they weren't any," Picking up the sippy cup, "And for not screwing the lid tight enough."

Anastasia starts laughing at Élise; pointing her finger as she does. Shocked that his daughter would deliberately throw her sippy cup at Élise,

"Anastasia," Reid's tone was now authoritative but firm, wagging his finger at her. "That was not a nice thing to do. Now, apologize to Élise."

Anastasia responds by crossing her arms.

"Anastasia, _please_ apologize to Élise."

Anastasia responds by staying silent.

"Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid," Reid's tone was more firmly authoritative. "I'll give you one last chance. Please…apologize to Élise _right now_."

Anastasia blows merely a raspberry in Reid's face.

"Okay, that's it." Reid sets her tray on her nightstand, pushed her comforters asides and gently pulls Anastasia out of her bed. "I don't want to have to do this, but you're getting your first timeout." Élise sets a small purple chair in the middle of the room.

"Now," Placing Anastasia in the chair, kneeling. "You are to sit in this chair—ah-ah…" Anastasia tries to get up a couple of times, only for Reid to prompting her to sit, wagging his finger. "No-no. Hey-hey! Now. You will sit still in this chair for exactly two minutes and think about what you just did, okay?"

Anastasia responds with her arms crossed, her lips pressed out and her head down.

Getting back up as he exhaled,

"Authoritative," Élise said to Reid. "You know, where my parents come from, she would have gotten a good old-fashioned West Indies style flogging. Fortunately, I never got one, although I was close to getting one, I think twice growing up. Overall, I was a good child."

Letting out a light chuckle, "Well, I never got in trouble growing up either. I'm not the kind of parent who would never lay a finger on their children, especially Anastasia."

"Don't worry, neither am I." Élise assures him. "Now what's going on with you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked him again since she knew something was bothering him the moment he came home.

Reid almost couldn't talk since he was a bit more focused on not just what happened after coming home from the case but because of…

"Are you…?"

Reid was seconds away from answering her question when Anastasia started to stomp her feet; Reid and Élise figured she was having a temper tantrum and suggested it would be best that they ignore her unless she starts hitting herself.

"Seriously, now. Are you…?" She was just about to finish her sentence when "Oh!" Élise covered herself when she realized Reid was staring at her bra… which he could now see through her soaked pajama top.

"Mmm-hmm." Reid tries looking up at the white ceiling, placing his hands in his pockets. Élise could feel a little embarrassed; as did Reid as well. Since he was raised that it would not be gentleman-like. The red on his face was enough proof.

"This is awkward."

"Yup." Looking at his watch. "Okay." Kneeling to Anastasia, who had stopped stomping her feet. "Now." Anastasia was barely looking at him. "Have you thought about what you did?"

Anastasia nodded her head.

"Will you do that again?"

Anastasia shakes her head.

"Good. Now, will you please apologize to Élise?"

Now her eyes connected to Reid's, Anastasia nods her head again.

"Good." Élise crouches down to Anastasia's size. Anastasia responds by forming an 'A' with her right hand and rotates her hand onto her chest using a couple of clockwise motions. Élise smiled as she knew what Anastasia was signing.

"Apology accepted." Soon Élise hugs Anastasia.

"And you get one from me as well." Reid hugs her now placing her back in her bed and the tray on her lap again.

"Are you still tired?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Oh," Giving her a forehead kiss before running his fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine, okay? After you eat your dinner, you want me to tuck you in and read to you?"

Anastasia shakes her head.

"Okay. Uh, do you want to rest after dinner?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Okay." Reid smiles softly before giving her another forehead kiss. "Good night." As he and Élise left her room,

"Seriously, now. Are you okay?"

"I'm just going to go to bed."

"You want any dinner?" Élise curiously asked him. "A snack, maybe?"

"No thank you." Reid closes the door.

* * *

After Anastasia calmed down as she was eating her dinner, she changed into her purple pajamas. As Élise was finished putting away the dishes, she couldn't help but worry about Reid. She knew he has a tough job, but she couldn't help but worry. She knew Reid said she didn't want any dinner; maybe a snack would do. She made a quick stop at Anastasia's bedroom and saw her fast asleep. Tiptoeing to her bedside, she kissed her fingers before gently pressing them on Anastasia's forehead.

Élise knocks on Reid's bedroom door before opening and gently putting one hand on the wooden door to make it give in. She sees Reid on his side with the blanket over him. After walking over, she sets the Cherry-flavor Jell-O on his bedside. Before she could touch him,

"I'm awake," Reid admits; Élise noticed he was still in his work clothes and he even had his shoes on. "I can't sleep."

"Spencer…" Élise can't just walk away from this. "Please. May I…get into your bed?"

"Why not?" Walking over to the opposite side of the bed, Élise got into his bed and tucked herself under his comforters. Reid turned around to face Élise, who gave him a soothing smile.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on with you?" Élise started to guess, "Is it about someone? The case? The unsub in particular?" From the way Reid's eyes widen, Élise rightly guessed. "The unsub, huh?"

Reid simply shook his head,

"You can tell me. I'm listening."

* * *

Reid told Élise everything about the case: from the victims to the profile; the unsub himself, Everett Lynch and his incarcerated mother, Roberta Lynch. Reid had even told her about the surprise that happened to him and Alvez.

"Holy hell," Élise said, horrified. "He used his daughter?"

"Yeah." Reid softly said. "And it was the first time he brought her in on one of his cons."

Covering her mouth before placing her hand on her heart, "Oh, god. Thank God you're okay. _Are_ you okay?"

"She injured Luke's arm to the point where it would have to take a week or two to heal; he almost killed Tara, Matt, Rossi especially almost got killed himself, and he needs stitches in his head. He even left Rossi a reminder of what he could have done. And me, I…" Weightily sighing. "He played us, outsmarted us. I feel like such an idiot. I missed it. I…"

"You're not an idiot," Élise assures him. "You saved Mary and arrested Grace."

"But he got away. And this wasn't the first time an unsub evaded us."

"You'll get him."

Shrugging his shoulders, "I can't help but feel like we lost. He could up to Rossi or anyone of us, and he could have a gun or a knife on him, and you'd never see him coming. He's a chameleon. He wears a mask."

"In a way, he lost, too, because eventually, the mask will come off and you will get to see the real Everett Lynch."

"What if we don't? Hotch's ex-wife was killed by someone we had put in prison in Boston, George Foyet. He escaped within hours of his arrest, stalked Hotch and tormented Hotch. He even lured Haley and Jack back to the house they lived in. He's planned everything down to the last detail for years. Years"

"You and your team are not Boo-Boo the Fools; you all are the smartest minds in the FBI for a reason. If anyone can catch him, you guys can. You may have lost this small battle, but in the end, you guys will win the big war." Élise gently puts her hand Reid's chest before giving him a consoling smile.

Moving closer to Élise, smiling back at her, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome." She moves closer to him now before, "I'd go back to my own bed, but I'm just too lazy, now, to get up." She and Reid broke out into giggles.

"It's okay. You can stay in my bed tonight."

Once they were holding each other's hands, there came the tension again. That…irresistible…tension. That was just so…irresistible. All those feelings were coming at them. Leaning in closer and closer to each other, they allowed their lips to touch and gradually move together simultaneously. Wrapping their arms around each other, Élise touches the ends of Reid's hair before running her fingers through the rest of his hair and neck, and Reid tenderly caresses her face. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other when they realized they half-way unbutton each other's tops; Reid gulped down his spit but still did not say anything.

And neither did Élise.

But they didn't care.

Still looking at each other's eyes, they continued to unbutton each other's tops, almost leaving their chests exposed to each other,

"Spencer, wait." Élise stopped and pulled away a bit. "I…" Clearing her throat. "I'm not…you know…experienced in…"

"That's a relief because neither am I."

"We…should take this…slowly. You know what I mean?" She couldn't get but get closer to Reid again.

"Yeah." Letting out a chuckle as he was catching his breath, moving closer to her. "We should take this…slowly."

Giving each other another kiss,

"See what I mean," Élise placed her hand on his chest, Reid released a breathy sigh. "Slowly." Another kiss. "We don't have to rush things. We can take this very…"

Oh, who were they kidding? Soon this newfound sensation between Spencer and Élise came out of nowhere; their lips touching in a rhythmic motion. Pretty soon, they started kissing each other's necks. Still kissing, Élise was helping Spencer out of his jacket, dress shirt and tie, tossing them on the floor. As Reid kicks his shoes off the bed, he unbuttons the last two buttons of Élise's pajama top before throwing that onto the pile.

As Élise was now on top of Reid, her dark brown eyes staring directly into his hazel eyes, she takes off his belt and tosses that into the pile. And pulls his pants down, prompting him to kick them aside as well. Spencer helped Élise out of her pajama pants as well, allowing her to kick them off the bed when they reached her feet. Now in their underwear, they continued to kiss vigorously; Reid allowed Élise to take off his undershirt and boxer shorts as Élise allowed Reid to take off her lacy black bra and panties. Once they tossed that to the side,

They realized they were now completely bare in front of each other.

For Spencer to see Élise nude for the first time was just so…

So…so…

Invigorating.

So free.

And so womanly.

From her delightfully small curves to her dark skin, her breasts.

She was all his…

And he just wanted to…

And for Spencer to be exposed like this to Élise…

It was like looking at a work of art.

His flawless white skin.

He was imperfectly toned.

And his…

She gets to have him all to herself...

Élise brushes her fingers through his already scruffy hair, kissing his shoulders, his chiseled jawline—which was really like fine wine. Spencer coyly kisses her cheeks, her forehead and a little peck on her nose.

Without warning, Spencer gently positions Élise up and starts to kiss her arms, her neck, her shoulders and then her chest before moving down. He left little touches and kisses around and on her breasts in small circles. He even left a kiss on her nipples, allowing her to let out a giggle.

She didn't mind it.

Not at all.

And Spencer took great observation that Élise was enjoying every yoctosecond.

Every touch and every kiss Spencer left on her body was just so electrifying.

She especially didn't mind when he started kissing her stomach. And she didn't even care that Spencer went a little further down there; she was just delighted that she shaved today.

It was now Élise's turn for Spencer to release some airy gasps. She gently turns him around and starts kissing the back of his neck. Now she starts kissing his arms, his shoulders and his chest; more airy gasps left his lips when she began leaving gentle touches and kisses around his nipple area. And his stomach. And left touches and kisses that were just inches away from his…

Élise knew how excited Spencer was getting.

Every trace and every caress Élise left was just so stimulating.

Repositioning on the bed, sitting up, Élise was now in front of Spencer, and he was behind her; allowing him to wrap his long arms and long legs around her body. The skin-on-skin contact sent Spencer and Élise into new shockwaves. They could feel how warm they were. Spencer starts massaging her neck and her back before moving up to her shoulders; then her chest; then her breasts, and then her stomach. He was finally pressing her thighs, her derrière and a little bit down into her—as Élise starts stroking his neck from behind. Then his back. And then his own posterior, allowing more airy gasps to escape them.

All of this allowed Spencer to get something he has never had before.

And Élise could feel it from behind her.

She didn't mind—nor cared—at all.

And Élise noticed Spencer could feel something coming out of her…

He didn't mind—nor cared—as well.

Élise turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, allowing her breasts to touch his chest again. They didn't leave each other's eyes.

They smiled for a moment before connecting their lips again. As Élise began kissing his neck again, Spencer found himself stroking her back; moving down to her thighs before stroking her derrière, lifting her up every time she started sliding down.

Finally, he starts delicately massaging her sensitive area, causing Élise's eyes to widen. And for Spencer to repositioned them where he was now on top of her.

Now they were able to release the moans and groans and whispers they have never heard before.

* * *

"Spencer?" Élise got her breath back, using the comforters to cover herself.

"Yes, Élise?" He stared at the ceiling before turning his head to Élise.

"This was my first time," Élise admitted as she stared at him.

Reid smiled. "It was my first as well. And I'm glad I got to have my first with you."

"And I, you." Élise smiles back.

Still smiling, Reid kissed the palms of her hands before kissing her forehead. Élise kisses his soft fingers before kissing his nose.

A breathless inhale escaped them both that there came the tension again. That…irresistible…tension just won't stop. This was the perfect time…

But first…

Reid turns to look at his silver watch he had placed on his bedside.

"I better check on Anastasia." Reid pulls the comforters aside and puts on his plaid robe. "Since she's still recovering from her tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy, I figure she might want something or if she wants to go to the bathroom."

"Since she started potty-training at eighteen months. And I'll…go and change the sheets," Élise got right on it as she put on her robe, especially since…

"Yeah." Reid soon left the room in a huff to care for his darling daughter.

* * *

"Okay, princess." Reid quietly said as he was tucking Anastasia in her bed again; her potty-training was improving despite a rough delay at first. Kissing her forehead before giving her a warm smile and brushed her hair away from her face,

"Dream sweetly, okay? Love you." Once he walked back to his bed.

"Hey, you."

Élise was fixing up the pillows; now the bed sheets and the pillow cases were purple. "You like it?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Élise let out a small smile. "Thanks." For a few moments, their eyes wandered around the room before, "We should…probably get ready for bed now. Or at least a couple of hours."

"But before we do…do you…want to take a shower? Together?" Reid extended his hand; a breathless but coy Élise took his hand and was soon led by him into the bathroom.

* * *

Just yoctoseconds after entering the bathroom, that irresistible…tension returned, and Spencer and Élise presumed to have their lips reconnect. As they removed each other's robes and tossed them aside when they stepped into the shower…

Bare to each other again…

Allowing the warm dripping water over them to smoothen them…

The wet and exposed skin-on-skin contact was exhilarating Spencer and Élise into even newer heights.

Looking into each other's eyes as they caressingly washed each other with the lavender, chamomile, and ylang-ylang-scented body wash.

Before they did it…

Again…

* * *

Now in bed with the comforters over them, their heads resting on the pillows and in their sleepwear, Spencer and Élise wrapped their arms around each other, demurely kissing each other after just coming out of the shower.

And after they creamed each other's bodies with the lavender and chamomile-scented lotion.

They felt so calmed and relaxed in each other's arms and soothe in their senses.

This really was the perfect time.

"There is something I have to say to you," Reid whispered into Élise's ear.

"And I, you," Élise whispered back.

"On three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three." They whispered into each other's ears simultaneously…

The expressions on their faces when they realized they both just said.

No words.

They wrapped their arms tighter than ever, allowed their eyes to close and their lips to retouch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first M-rated story. Do let me know if I should have toned it down more.**


End file.
